This invention relates to a new cultivar of raspberry called ‘Driscoll Pacifica’. The new cultivar was developed from a single seedling selected from the hybridization of the selection ‘N234.1’ (an unpatented variety) as the seed parent with the selection ‘Q471.6’ (an unpatented variety) as the pollen parent. The parents were crossed in 1996; whereafter fruit and seed were collected to produce seedlings for field planting in Carpenteria, Calif. in 1997. The new cultivar was selected from these seedlings in 1997 for its large, firm and good flavoured fruit. The new cultivar has been asexually propagated by in vitro shoot tip culture, root sucker division and root cuttings at the Cassin Ranch in Santa Cruz County, California and has been shown to maintain the desired and distinguishing characteristics after propagation over several generations.